


Tragedy Girls EXCLUSIVE: Werewolf of Wisconsin Interrupts Seance with Victim!!

by alamorn



Category: Tragedy Girls (2017)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Cunnilingus, F/F, Gore, Horror, Humor, gross sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 23:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20536043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alamorn/pseuds/alamorn
Summary: The Tragedy Girls always get the best exclusives. And sometimes they don't even have to manufacture them. Sometimes, an exclusive just falls into your lap.





	Tragedy Girls EXCLUSIVE: Werewolf of Wisconsin Interrupts Seance with Victim!!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [summerdayghost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/gifts).

> Happy Jump Scare, summerdayghost!
> 
> Warning: This fic is less "graphic violence" than "gore" but honestly, if you watched the movie and you're chill with porn, you should be fine.

The graveyard was a perfect setting, the full moon bright enough to cast shadows from the headstones. In shimmering white, hair tied up and spilling out in dark tendrils, McKayla looked like an old savant, or a ghost. Sadie finished getting the cameras in position and checking the light levels. They were doing in-scene lighting only, candles melting over the gravestones and surrounding McKayla and the place where Sadie would sit across from her. None of the cameras caught the others, and the lapel mics were invisible in the flickering light.

This video was going to _rock_.

"Ready?" Sadie asked and McKayla used her phone to check that there was no lipstick on her teeth before tossing it out of the circle of light.

"Ready!" she said, shimmying her shoulders in a rustle of scratchy lace.

Sadie took her spot across from her and held up three fingers, counting down on them. At one, they looked at the same camera and recited in unison, "This is the Tragedy Girls, at Mount Zion Cemetery."

McKayla continued. "Angela Andrews was buried here a week ago, after her brutal murder by the Werewolf of Wisconsin." They'd had a good laugh at all the alliteration while they were writing the script, but McKayla delivered her lines with just the right amount of gravitas. "We've received many requests to conduct a seance, from those hoping Angela can help us find her killer."

Sadie took over. They'd practiced this a dozen times on the drive over, and it was as smooth as silk. "Now, we're not professional psychics, but as survivors of the Rosedale Massacre, we feel deeply connected to Angela. We're hoping that she feels connected to us, as well, and reaches out to us tonight."

Together, they took deep breaths and faced each other, taking each other's hands.

"Angela," they intoned together, "help us help you. Talk to us."

There was a rustling deeper in the graveyard, but Sadie wasn't sure if it was loud enough for the mics to pick up. They were uni-directional after all. So she said, "Did you hear that?"

McKayla pulled her brows together, trying to look concerned. It had never been her strong point -- the side of her mouth away from the cameras was pulling up into a smirk. "Hear what? Do you think it's her?"

"No, I heard something in the graveyard," Sadie said. She didn't stand; there was no point in losing the shot she'd framed so carefully for something they weren't sure of. She put a tremor in her voice and called, "Is someone there?"

"I hope it's not the Werewolf," McKayla stage-whispered, which was overselling it, in Sadie's opinion, but some of their viewers were really slow on the uptake, so maybe it wasn't.

The thing was, they hadn't planned someone coming after them. They were just going to do some little tricks with the candles, maybe pretend to channel if they were feeling it. Obviously, they'd killed Angela, so it was low risk, but there were lots of crazy people out there. She was pretty sure McKayla had her gun on her, though, so she shook it off.

"I'm sure it's nothing," she said and resettled herself, making the motions big for the camera. "Angela," she said, tilting her head back and hoping the candlelight made her look unearthly. "Angela, please, give us a sign if you can hear us."

They got a sign alright, but it wasn't from Angela. A shot cracked the air, and they both flinched forward, cracking their heads in the middle. "_Shit_," McKayla snarled, going for the purse laying flat under her skirt and scrabbling for her gun. "Where did it come from?"

"I know it was you," a man said. He sounded vaguely familiar, voice raw and hoarse. "I know you bitches killed my son."

"God, is that fucking Jordan's dad?" McKayla asked as they crawled together behind the nearest grave, knocking over candles on the way.

"It totally is," Sadie said. "Doesn't he have anything better to do? We've driven so many donations to his stupid charity." She glanced around the graveyard, turned from atmospherically spooky to actually creepy by the presence of someone trying to _kill_ them. "Mr. Welch!" she called. "Mr. Welch, I know you're in pain, I miss him too!"

"Shut _up_," Mr. Welch said, and another bullet slammed into the gravestone they were hiding behind, sending splinters of stone through the air. When Sadie glanced over, McKayla looked positively gleeful, gun ready. "You took _everything_ from me!"

"We're getting this all on camera," McKayla whispered. "God, this is gonna be so good. We're absolutely hitting two million followers."

"Mr. Welch!" Sadie said, raising her hands tentatively over the gravestone, hissing, "Cover me!" out of the corner of her mouth. "Mr. Welch! I'm coming out! We can talk this through!"

When she stood, flinching nervously the whole while, she saw Mr. Welch standing just outside the semi-circle of cameras, gun leveled at her. He'd looked old before, had always had deeply drawn lines, but now he looked positively _ancient_, some crypt-keeper bullshit.

"Mr. Welch, I loved your son," she said, voice trembling. When his eyes flicked to where McKayla crouched, she stepped forward, and kept going as McKayla began to slink away. "And Jordan loved me. I miss him every day, Mr. Welch." She could almost hear McKayla laughing at that. "I'm so sorry for your pain, Mr. Welch, but hurting us isn't going to bring him back."

She was almost close enough to grab his gun now, and she took a moment to be sorry they were outside the range of the cameras. Maybe she'd be lucky and there would be some useable footage. His hand shook, the nose of the gun pointing momentarily to the ground, before he firmed his resolve and stepped forward, pressing the muzzle to her forehead. It was cold in the muggy late-summer air.

Sadie took a step back, trying to tempt him into the circle of cameras. It worked; he followed, keeping the gun tight against her head.

When a shot cracked through the air, Sadie slammed her eyes shut, as if that would keep it from killing her. So she didn't see McKayla coming and the hug nearly knocked her from her feet. McKayla squealed in her ear, jumping up and down. "That was _so good_," she screeched.

When she pulled back, her eyes were glittering in the dark like a wild animals. The adrenaline coursing through Sadie went straight down to her clit and she grabbed for McKayla, pulling her into a messy kiss. McKayla didn't pause, didn't hesitate, just reciprocated with tongue and teeth, one hand cupping the back of Sadie's skull, one going straight to rucking her skirt up, delving into her panties.

"_Oh_," McKayla gasped, pulling away and staring at Sadie with something like awe, something like understanding. "You're so _wet_."

"Get down, get on your back," Sadie said, shoving at her until McKayla was on her back, propped up on an elbow and grinning at her, next to Mr. Welch. His mouth gaped open. So did his eye socket and the back of his skull. His brain was leaking out on the grass.

Sadie pulled her panties off, leaving them hanging off of one ankle. She was in too much of a hurry for anything else. She dropped to her knees over McKayla's face and McKayla wrapped her hands around Sadie's ass and drew her forward and down. At the first touch of her tongue, Sadie ground down, overwhelmed. She'd never felt like this before.

Her eyes stayed on Mr. Welch and what McKayla had done to him. She wanted to touch his brain, so she did, pushing in through the shattered eye socket as McKayla's tongue dipped into her cunt. His brain was hot and soft and wet. She could feel her own wet dripping down her thighs, all over McKayla's face.

She came fast and hard, staring Mr. Welch in his remaining eye.

McKayla shoved her off and slid her hand into her own panties, rubbing frantically. Sadie wiped her hand off in the grass and replaced McKayla's fingers with her own. McKayla, too, was hot and soft and wet, clenching frantically around Sadie's fingers.

When they'd both caught their breath, Sadie said, "I think that video'll just be for us."

McKayla grinned and kissed her, nipping playfully at her nose. "Best night ever."


End file.
